


Home Sweet Home

by vaderina



Series: Welcome to the Family [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Protective Original Percival Graves, crying newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Newt and Percival are invited to the Scamander mansion for a family reunion. Percival doesn't realise just how awful families could be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into this pairing and first attempt at writing in over 4 years.
> 
> Not beta read. None of the characters are mine, only the typos and mistakes.

An owl was impatiently knocking on the window of Percival’s bedroom. He rolled out of bed with a groan as he made his way to the source of the noise. As he took the parchment from the bird he glanced back to the bed where a mop of messy ginger hair was just about visible from under the blanket. The note was addressed to Newt so Percival found himself clambering back into bed, stroking Newt’s hair to wake him gently. The younger wizard stirred with a smile and a soft huff. He rolled onto his back and blinked the last vestiges of sleep away.

“This came for you.” Percival murmured offering up the scroll of parchment. Newt lazily reached for it, mild confusion written on his face. “I’ll get you a coffee while you read it.”

“Thanks.”

Percival hummed in response and shuffled towards the kitchen.

“Oh no.” he heard the soft mutter from bed. Immediately he turned back and slid an arm round Newt’s shoulders in silent support.

“What’s the matter?”

“My family. They want us to visit them for a family get together.” Newt looked so dejected at the idea that Percival tugged the note from his hands and pulled him closer.

“So, we’ll just go. Or you just go. I don’t mind if you’d rather go alone.” he offered. Percival was impressed at how strong his voice sounded even though his heart broke a little at the prospect of Newt being so ashamed of them (him?) that he didn’t want to introduce him to his own flesh and blood. It wasn’t yet a year they’d met, after the Grindelwald fiasco. Perhaps it was a bit too soon to hope for being part of the family. However Newt just shook his head and muttered something.

“Sorry sweetheart, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“It’s not you. It’s them.” Newt’s voice wavered. “They can be a little, uh, difficult.”

“I’m sure they can’t be worse than anything I’ve encountered at work. They’re your family, how bad can they be? They raised you to be an amazing man after all.”

Newt huffed out a bitter laugh and mumbled a “thanks Percy” under his breath. Percival glanced down at the note. It was brief and to the point. Percival found himself appreciating the directness of it, no flowery language in it what so ever. Later that morning they attached a piece of parchment to the owl’s leg with confirmation of their attendance to the family gathering. Newt only seemed a little more withdrawn than usual and even that disappeared after doing his rounds in his case with Dougal the demiguise clinging to his back.

So it was that two weeks later they were standing in front of the Scamander family mansion, Newt looking apprehensive as they waited for someone to answer the door. Suddenly it was opened by a stately woman.

“Newton.” she exclaimed.

“Mother.” came the terse reply, Newt’s eyes cast down. The silence and staring went on for a beat too long.

“You must be Mrs. Scamander, I’m Percival Graves.” Percival plastered his best Auror smile on.

“Oh hello Mr. Graves. It’s so nice to meet who has finally tethered our wayward son to down to earth.” Mrs. Scamander extended a hand which Percival took and kissed. Internally he frowned at the way Newt’s mother seemed to backhandedly compliment her younger son. However he brushed it off as perhaps some family disagreement he wasn’t aware of and left it at that. Mrs. Scamander turned and led them into the mansion.

“Newton you have the fourth bedroom on the third floor for your stay. Take your bag up. We expect supper at 7.”

Percival reached down for their bag.

“Newton, take the bag. You can’t expect guests to do such things in our house.” Mrs. Scamander ordered, eyes seemingly in the back of her head. With a small twitch of his mouth in an apologetic smile, Newt picked up the bag in one hand, other hand clutching his suitcase and gestured for Percival to go in. Once up in their bedroom, Newt dropped the bag and carefully placed his case on the floor. He swiftly clambered in and left the lid up in an open invitation for his boyfriend to follow. As soon as they were ensconced inside, Percival reached out and pulled Newt into a much needed hug.

“Sorry about Mother. She’s very set in her ways.” Newt tried to explain. Percival just held him closer, willing the tension to drain out of the taller wizard.

“That’s what families are. Complicated, difficult and sometimes not your favourites. But they are family and they’re important.” he tried to comfort as much as he could. Newt seemed to briefly stiffen in his arms before moving away from him.

“I need to check on everyone here before we meet Father and Theseus who I think you already know.”

Percival frowned but said nothing. Instead he picked up the pellets for the mooncalves to help on the afternoon rounds. All too soon they were back at the bottom of the stairs, Newt looked more miserable than ever. He gave Percival a silent wobbly smile before ascending the steps back into their room, Pickette the bowtruckle peered back down at from his shoulder. There was nothing to do but follow him up, get changed into clean, more respectable clothing than what they had travelled then mucked out in and follow silently with a hand to the small of Newt’s back. They reached the living-room where a fire was crackling, Mr. and Mrs. Scamander were in high backed armchairs on each side of the fireplace. Theseus was on a stool animatedly regaling them with some story or other. As soon as they entered Theseus’ face lit up, breaking his story off midsentence.

“Brother! Graves!” he exclaimed excitedly, “It is so good to see you both. It’s been years.”

Newt’s smile seemed to come a little easier to him as he greeted his brother with a hug. Percival got a firm handshake which he returned in kind.

“Newton.” Mr. Scamander didn’t rise from his chair to greet them.

“Father.” Newt was solemn again.

“Mr. Graves I presume. Please come in, sit down. Newton will get you a drink.” The oldest Scamander’s words were a suggestion but the tone implied no room for anything else. With a smile firmly in place Percival sat down in the sofa. As instructed Newt brought him a glass of cool tonic water and got a smiled thanks in return. Newt however didn’t sit down after that, he made sure everyone had drinks while his parents quizzed Percival on his life.

“It’s good of you to settle with Newton,” Mrs. Scamander began, “we were always so worried about his hare brained ideas as he chased after creatures. We had hoped that by cutting off his access to his inheritance he would find something more respectable to do. However we found we can’t block every grant application he has put in.” Even in the firelight Newt’s blush could be easily made out as he stared at the floor.

“Of course where we could, we helped him along. Private tutors once he got kicked out of Hogwarts. Putting in a good word with the Wand Permit office at the Ministry of Magic. We tried everything to steer him in a respectable direction. Still, there’s only so much that could be done for him.” Mr Scamander has picked up the thread.

“Excuse me, Mother, Father.” Newt stood from his stool and walked out the room.

“Don’t worry about him dear.” Mrs. Scamander waved Percival’s worry away. “He’s just a bit sensitive about not getting very far in life compared to his brother.

“Now that’s not fair Mum.” Theseus cut in.

“No, life isn’t fair, is it?” came the retort.

Conversation rapidly turned away from Newt once he wasn’t in sight. Percival tried to relax into the conversation but he kept glancing to the door, waiting for Newt to reappear. After over an hour of furtive peeks he gave up and took matters into hand.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but do you know where I might find Newt?” he asked in a brief lull of conversation.

“The kitchen darling.” Mrs. Scamander replied easily.

“May I please be excused to check on him? He seemed a little under the weather on the way here.”

“He’ll be busy, you’d best not disturb him.”

Theseus squirmed in his chair, looking decidedly uncomfortable and not meeting anybody’s gaze.

“Why is he in the kitchen of all places? I thought you were his only family.” Percival pressed on.

“Why, he’s making supper of course.”

Percival balked at that.

“I thought, excuse my rudeness, but I thought you had house elves for that.”

“Normally we do. But at an early age Newt decided to have an opinion on how we treat creatures. He freed two of them before we could stop him. He then refused to have anything to do with any of their work. Since then, to teach him a lesson, when he’s here he does their work.” Mrs. Scamander explained.

“Right, well. Excuse me all the same.” Percival pushed off the sofa and stalked to where he guessed the kitchen would be. When he got there, he paused in the doorway for moment to really look at Newt. He was down to his shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Sweat stuck his shirt to his back as he worked on something with his back to the door.  
“Knock knock.” Percival said.

“Oh.” Newt jumped. His arms came up to wipe at his face and left a streak of flour in its wake. His eyes were red rimmed, eyelashes clumped together. Percival’s heart squeezed at the sight.

“Newt, love, what’s going on?”

“I’m making dinner.”

“I can see that, but why?”

“Because Mother gave the elves a day off from the kitchen seeing as I was back.” Newt’s lips wobbled in misery as he sniffed.

“Why do you let them do this?” Percival asked, a quiet rage burning in his gut.

“They’re family. And it’s only for 4 days.”

Percival closed his eyes for a moment and pursed his lips. If he’d known it would be like this two weeks ago he’d never have waxed lyrical about the importance of family love and all the other crap he’d managed to spout.

“Okay. But you say the word and we’re out of here without a second thought.” he tried to reassure Newt. Without a second thought he stripped off his suit jacket and began to roll his sleeves up.

“What are you doing?” Newt hissed, “If they see you helping they’ll be livid! They won’t stand for a guest working in the kitchen.”

“What does it look like? I’m helping you, you dummy. I don’t care what your family thinks, we’re in this together. Now, where do you need me?”

Newt took a moment to look at him, eyes wet with tears, then he pointed to the sink.

“I need some clean bowls so I can start to make dessert.” he said hoarsely.

They worked in silence, moving round each other quietly. Newt seemed to fractionally relax with time. They were adding the last touches to the salads when Newt spoke again.

“Thank you Percy.”

“Anything for you Pumpkin.”

“We should get ready for dinner. Go get presentable. The dining-room is just through from the living-room we were in earlier.”

Percival nodded, deciding not to fight Newt on this. He went upstairs, checked the case was still locked and changed into a fresh shirt. Then he ambled down to the dining-room. The rest of the Scamander clan was already assembled around the table which had been set with lit candles and rich, silk runner.

“Mr. Graves, we thought you’d had enough of Newt and abandoned us this afternoon.” Mrs. Scamander piped up as he sat down. Newt appeared in the doorway from the kitchen with a loaded trolley and a few more dishes floating behind him. Percival glanced at his panicked eyes as he looked between his mother and him.

“No ma’am. I just had some business to attend to. My apologies for neglecting you.” he smoothly glossed over his afternoon activities. It seemed to appease the family as they returned to idle chit-chat as Newt served plates of food and filled glasses. Percival noted that Theseus also looked uncomfortable with the set up but made no move to change the situation. As Newt poured his father’s drink he sleeve pulled half way up his arm.

“Newton, how many times do I have to tell you? Please wear clothes that don’t ride up. I hate having to tell you this but scars are not attractive at all. Do you want to put us off our food?”

Percival sat up sin his chair, ready to leap to his lover’s defence. However a flash of pleading eyes stopped him.

“Sorry Father.” he replied mechanically and pulled his sleeves down. From then on he seemed to take great care not to let his sleeves ride up. Once everything was served Newt himself sat down at the empty place that he’d set earlier. Mr. Scamander lifted his glass to toast.

“To good health, a good meal and to give thanks that our second son has finally found someone to reign him in.” They all raised their glasses, Percival taking great care to squeeze Newt’s leg under the table.

“Maybe you’ll tame him enough so he gets rid of that infernal case, eh Mr. Graves?” Mrs. Scamander chipped in. Percival bit his tongue again, having to remind himself that he mustn’t anger Newt’s parents. They were his family after all. However they did try his patience to the extreme.

Supper was a delicious affair which was spent with mostly civilised conversation and relatively little amount of time dedicated to putting Newt down. Between courses Newt would clear plates, top drinks up (though once Mrs. Scamander started waving her empty glass during a course, prompting Newt to jump up and refill it) and doing all the legwork.  
The flames were burning low in the fireplace when all plates were cleared, last mouthfuls of drink swallowed and Newt was looking a little ragged. He stood up to clear the last of the plates away to the kitchen. Percival looked around at the family. Theseus couldn’t meet his eyes but Mr. and Mrs. Scamander seemed pleased with all that’s gone on.  
“Why don’t you retire to your room for rest Mr. Graves? I imagine the journey here must have tired you out.” Mr. Scamander suggested. Percival looked at Newt questioningly, he just nodded quickly before hurrying out with the last of the glasses.

“Thank you sir, that is very kind of you. I suspect you want to spend some time with your sons without me there anyway.” he tried to lighten things for Newt. “I would be more than happy to help clean up in the kitchen tomorrow morning though, if that’s acceptable. Back home there’s not a lot to do with Newt constantly getting to it first.”

“At least house work is something he’s okay at. Mind you, he could turn up the temperature of the bed heaters before we retire.” Mrs. Scamander steamed over all his well-intentioned hints. There was nothing for it, Percival trudged up the stairs, hoping Newt would be okay. He really didn’t want to upset the family but there were some strong opinions that were clamouring to burst from his mouth every time Newt’s family used him. He got changed and quickly went into the case for the night round. He figured Newt would be exhausted so tried to help out as much as he could. Chances were Newt would still go down there for a quick glance but at least all the hard work of putting everyone to bed for the night would be done. Over an hour and a half later the clock chimed midnight. There was no sign of Newt anywhere. Percival began to grow concerned. Another half an hour later he crept back down the stairs. He could hear voices from the living-room.

“You really need to work harder Newton. He won’t be interested in you for long if you keep up like this.” That was Mr. Scamander.

“You’ve got to be more graceful and gracious. I don’t know how you managed to attract a man like that to you. You’d better hope he doesn’t take a liking to Theseus over you. You’re running out of time to find someone.” That was Mrs. Scamander.

“Mother, Father, you know…” Theseus was cut off by a screech from Mrs. Scamander.

“What on earth is that? Newton! Get it off you immediately. Oh thank goodness your father has enough bravery to touch that thing.”

“Pickette!” Newt’s distressed cry rang out sharp.

“Filthy creature. You had this on you all afternoon?” Mr. Scamander’s voice took on a murderous tone.

“He’s innocent. Don’t hurt him.” Newt whispered.

“Nothing but a moving stick. Keep still you little bugger, let me break you in half then throw you on the fire.” Mr. Scamander groused.

“No! Please. Don’t hurt him. He’s innocent. Please!” Newt sounded so wounded, Percival barged in. Mr. Scamander was holding Pickette by his legs, other hand curling around his head, ready to snap him in half. The four Scamanders froze at the intrusion. Striding forwards Percival snagged Pickette from his predicament and safely deposited him on Newt’s shoulder. Then he gathered Newt in his arms, turning his tearstained face into the crook of his neck protectively.

“Mr. and Mrs. Scamander, Theseus.” he thundered. “Thank you very much for your hospitality, but I think we’ll take our leave now.”

Cries of dismay went up from Newt’s parents.

“Now look what you’ve done Newton.” his mother exclaimed. Percival’s temper finally boiled over.

“Newt has done nothing wrong. He’s been kind and courteous, waited on you hand and foot. All you’ve done is belittle him. I watched you break him down in less than a day. I’ve never seen him cry so much in all the time I’ve known him. Let alone in a day. I’m taking him home now where he will be loved and cherished as he deserves to be. Good night Mr. Scamander, Mrs. Scamander, Theseus.” With a terse nod Percival ushered Newt out the door. Upstairs he hastily packed everything away and got changed, ready to travel back home. Meanwhile Newt just sat on the edge of the bed, sniffling and wringing his hands. When Percival was ready he stood in front of Newt and extended a hand.

“I’m sorry.” was all Newt could gasp out, eyes fixed on the floor. Fresh sobs wracked his body. Percival sat down next to him and pulled him close. He could feel Newt’s uneven breaths against his neck as the younger man struggled to keep a distance. Percival stroked his hair, then his shoulders and ended up running soothing circled on his back.

“Nothing to be sorry for love.” he murmured gently. Sweet nothings fell from his lips, trying to bring some measure of comfort. Eventually Newt stopped resisting being pulled into his lap. It took almost half an hour to calm him down enough but in time he stopped shivering with misery and even managed a brittle smile. Percival wiped stray tears away with his thumb and led them to the front door. Only Theseus was there, he opened the door for them and they stepped out into the moonlight. Percival carried both bags in one hand, the other wrapped firmly around Newt.

“Hey Percival.” Theseus stopped them in their tracks, “I just wanted to say thank you. For doing what I never could.”

Percival nodded but didn’t reply.

“And Newt. Thanks for coming. I know it isn’t easy for you. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” Theseus continued. Newt’s watery smile was reply enough. Theseus watched as Percival tightened his hold on his brother and apparated away. He sighed and closed the door, offering a silent thanks to whatever deity that deemed it right that Newt found someone who loves him so much. After all, it was about time Newt had someone good in his life.


End file.
